Ma Lady Bug
by Crazy Av
Summary: Ma Lady Will you marry me ? Si vous voulez la version Française et Anglaise sont là If you want the English version is available
1. Chapter 1

**BONNJOUUUUUUUR x) oui la drogue c'est mal uwu mais c'est cool le sucre *o* aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit os qui je l'espère vous plaira autant qu'a moi uwu alors d'avance je m'excuse des fautes j'ai écris ça super tard je dors pas uwu et ma beta lectrice n'a plus le temps de me corriger les études oblige uwu bref x) BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Ma Lady bug

Les ténèbres j'avais vécu sans toi,jusqu'à ce mon regard ne se pose sur toi,et la lumière et arrivé,j'ai vu ta chevelure d'ébène ta peau de porcelaine,j'ai aimé ton rire ta joie de vivre et j'ai instantanément su.

Oui je l'ai su Ma Lady,toi et moi somme un duo de choc,mais le propos n'est pas là Princesse.

Je désire me confier à toi dans ses mots,j'arrive enfin à l'assumer et je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire cela.

T'ouvrir mon cœur je prend le risque d'avoir une réponse négatif mais peu importe,mon cœur t'a choisit toi,je désire être à côtés si tu l'acceptes.

Ma Lady ma précieuse Lady,à travers les âges nous avons combattus ensemble et pour l'avenir j'aimerais avoir le bonheur et le privilège de vivre. Oui je dis bien vivre,vivre avec la femme ma vie et je ne désire que toi et seulement toi je t'aime Ma Lady je t'offre mon cœur

et plus encore et je te le demande Princesse.

Ma Lady Will you marry me ? avait demandé chat noir le genoux à terre avec un écrin de velours rouge avec en son sein une bague en or blanc avec gravé à l'intérieur

« Toi et moi à travers les âges »

Le regard d'émeraude du jeune blond posé sur le bleu céruléen de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène qui avait les larmes aux yeux et un sourire merveilleux était affiché sur son visage d'ange.

-Oui Chat noir,avait t'elle dit tendrement en se jetant dans ses bras,serrant l'homme contre elle respirant son parfum délicat d'éphèbes

-Oh Ma Lady,Ma Lady,répétait t'il mainte fois encore et encore serrant la femme de sa vie pour qu'elle ne s'échappe plus jamais. Le jeune homme venant sceller leurs lèvres entre elles dans un baisé tendre et passionné sous les étoiles sur les toits de Paris.

* * *

 **Et voilaaaaaaa au départ cela devait être une lettre de Chat noir mais j'ai changé ça en déclaration d'amour *o* dites moi se que vous en pensez dans les reviews je vous aimes les cookies ****


	2. Chapter 2

**I offer the English version if you want ^^**

* * *

The darkness I had lived without you, until my gaze lands on you, and the light came, I saw your ebony hair your porcelain skin, I loved your laugh your joy live and I instantly knew.

Yes I knew My Lady, you and I are a duo, but the problem is not Princess.

I wish to entrust myself to you in his words, I finally get to take and I do not believe I'll do that.

You open my heart I take the risk of having a negative response but regardless, my heart has chosen you, I want to be side if you accept it.

My Lady my precious Lady, through the ages we fought together and for the future I would like to have the pleasure and privilege of living. Yes I say live well, live with the woman of my life and I wish that you and only you I love you My Lady I offer you my heart

and more and I will request Princess.

My Lady Will you marry me? asked the black cat knees on the ground with lush red velvet with within it a white gold ring with engraved inside

"You and me through the ages"

The blond emerald gaze on the cerulean blue of the young woman with dark hair who had tears in his eyes and a wonderful smile was posted on her angelic face.

Yes Black Cat, had you she said tenderly, throwing herself into his arms, hugging her against the man breathing his delicate fragrance of youths

Oh My Lady, My Lady, he still repeated many times and you still clutching the woman's life for her escape again. The young man from seal their lips together in a tender and passionate kiss under the stars on the roofs of Paris

* * *

 **I hope you like give me your opinion in the comments ^^ Bye**


End file.
